


On the side of the demons

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, ooc, неаппетитные эксперименты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За десять лет до эпизода на крыше Джим Мориарти встретил демона по имени Кроули.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the side of the demons

Джима Мориарти с детства вполне устраивало собственное одиночество. Компания здорово мешает, если твой интеллектуальный уровень раза в три выше, чем у любого из возможных собеседников. Джим понял это ещё до того, как узнал словосочетание «интеллектуальный уровень». К тому же, обычные дети были такими занудами. К чему поднимать крик при виде раскатанного автомобилем по асфальту кролика, когда можно поставить парочку опытов? Пусть и в уплощённом виде, а строение тела всё равно приблизительно прослеживается. А слёзы при виде заживо препарированной соседской собаки? Во всяком случае, она спасла Джима от скуки, ни на что лучшее она в свои-то годы была явно не пригодна.  
  
К подростковому возрасту одиночество почему-то начало приедаться. То ли не хватало признания талантов, то ли – лишних рук при очередном издевательстве над природой. Возможно – элемента соперничества, Джим и сам пока не понимал. В любом случае, должен был найтись  _кто-то,_  но  _кого-то_  так и не находилось.   
  
Джим пытался завести знакомство с теми, кто казался ему наименее безнадёжным, вроде Карла Пауэрса, но его только высмеяли. Отомстить Карлу было легко, но тот случай доказал, что Джим шёл по неверному пути. К тому же, идти по проторённой дороге второй раз было бы слишком предсказуемо, да и Джим никогда не отличался терпением, особенно тогда, в семнадцать лет. Не вышло с первого раза – проще найти другое развлечение.  
  
И тут появился он.  
  
Невысокий человек средних лет в дорогущем костюме была похож на обычно-скучного предпринимателя, да только обычные предприниматели не приходят за вами на свалку, где вы избавляетесь от забродивших останков невезучего голубя, которому не ко времени пришло в голову нагадить на ваш балкон.   
  
\- Салют, юноша, - буднично поздоровался «предприниматель», словно каждый день вёл разговоры на свалке над полиэтиленовыми пакетами с требухой. – Думаю, стоит перейти сразу к делу? В моих силах тебе помочь, - загадочно произнёс он, и его глаза затопило чёрным. Джим заворожённо следил за расползающейся по белку тьмой и отстранённо думал, что в такой глаз очень хотелось бы ткнуть скальпелем. Интересно, потекла бы кровь, и чёрная ли? Или скальпель бы просто провалился туда, внутрь?   
  
\- Да? – приветливо улыбнулся Джим. – Помогите лучше этому голубю. – Он услужливо приоткрыл пакет и показал содержимое, но собеседник не моргнул и глазом, хотя от пакета несло так, что и Джима бы стошнило, если б он в тот день хоть что-нибудь съел. Подобная стойкость делала тому типу честь, делала его… не совсем скучным, и Джим милостиво решил его выслушать. – К чему мне помощь?  
  
\- Некоторое время назад я имел честь наблюдать за твоими – жалкими, замечу в скобках – попытками найти себе, как бы сказать,  _âme jumelle_  – родственную душу. – Сарказм в его голосе был настолько очевиден, что Джиму захотелось откусить от него кусок. От сарказма. Или от собеседника, выбрать было сложно.  
  
\- Как вы?.. – Джим аж зажмурился от удовольствия. Всё чудесатее и чудесатее. Хороший день. Хороший голубь.  
  
\- Обожаю эту часть с «как вы». Я демон, меня зовут Кроули. – Он отвесил полушутовской поклон. – По долгу службы мне многое известно. Например, то, что твоё психическое расстройство делает тебя опасным для окружающих. Впрочем, это меня не касается, потому что вряд ли ты захочешь от него избавиться. Что тебе действительно нужно – так это идеальный враг. Я в силах его тебе предоставить – разумеется, за небольшую плату.  
  
\- А вы не хотите побыть моим врагом? – похлопал ресницами Джим. – Уверен, мне бы понравилось.  
  
Демон усмехнулся.  
  
\- Дорогуша, ко мне за этим выстраиваются в очередь, и, будь уверен, никто не уходит не удовлетворённым. Но на полный рабочий день я не согласен, поэтому придётся обойтись чем-нибудь попроще.  
  
Джим надул губы.  
  
\- Какая жалость. А что насчёт платы? – спросил он исключительно ради праздного любопытства. Абсурд – это хорошо. Абсурд – это не скучно.  
  
\- Сущая мелочь, - ослепительно улыбнулся Кроули. – Твоя душа. Ей в любом случае прямая дорога в ад, так что мы лишь слегка ускорим процесс. Зато оставшиеся десять прекрасных лет тебе будет очень  _нескучно._  
  
\- Десять? Всего десять? – рассеянно спросил Джим. Десять – это маловато. Сложно будет срежиссировать и прожить интересную историю за какие-то десять лет.  
  
\- Если тебя не устраивает, можешь провести ещё пятьдесят в компании голубей, - пожал плечами Кроули и начал разворачиваться, чтобы уйти.  
  
\- А ну стой! – взвизгнул Джим, наставив на него трясущийся палец. Кроули повернулся обратно и посмотрел на него с интересом. Как на насекомое. Неуравновешенное визжащее насекомое. – Десять лет, да? – хрипло переспросил он. – И у меня будет…  _кто-нибудь?_  
  
\- Сделка есть сделка, - кивнул Кроули. – И скрепит её всего лишь ма-аленький поцелуйчик.  
  
Что ж, даже если всё затевалось ради приставаний, надо отдать должное: этот Кроули подошёл к делу с выдумкой.  
  
***  
Демон не обманул: во Вселенной словно по щелчку пальцев появился Шерлок Холмс – видимо, редкое, запоминающееся имя было своеобразной шуткой Кроули. Зато так Джим точно знал, что этот человек – только для него. Если бы не Джим, его бы никогда не было. Ещё одним признаком было дело Карла Пауэрса: мир разделился на Джима, который точно помнил, что никакой Шерлок ничего не подозревал, потому что его просто не существовало в природе, и остальных, которые теперь припоминали, что какой-то кучерявый подросток лез к ним под руку и доказывал, что несчастный случай был кем-то спланирован. Похоже, только Джим и помнил мир без Шерлока – при всём при том, что именно он больше всего хотел его забыть. Новая реальность нравилась ему куда больше. Она была куда интереснее.  
  
Джим с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда встретится с Шерлоком лицом к лицу. Сочиняя загадку за загадкой, преступление за преступлением, он мнил себя доктором Франкенштейном, который скоро увидит своё собственное творение. Он уже начал забывать, что Шерлока создал демон – в конце концов, план, схему Шерлока взяли из головы Джима, значит, его истинный создатель – он. Шерлок принадлежал Джиму, да только у Шерлока на сей счёт оказалось другое мнение.  
  
Той ночью в бассейне Джим с неудовольствием заметил в своём Шерлоке ненужную мягкотелость. С одной стороны, это было даже забавно, с другой – Шерлок должен был знать своё место, и ставить человеческий мусор вроде Джона Уотсона выше Джима было просто немыслимо. Вероятно, сделки с демонами всегда имели двойное или даже тройное дно, так что уже готовый план действий надо было перекраивать с учётом погрешностей.   
  
Джим не знал, но вины Кроули в произошедшем не было. Демон выполнил свою часть сделки, но частью сделки считалось только то, что ему было сказано выполнить. Джим ни единым словом не обмолвился, что за развитием Шерлока надо следить. У Шерлока были все шансы стать зеркальным отражением Джима Мориарти, но он, похоже, предпочёл этого не делать, и никто из участников сделки в этом не был виноват. Возможно, некоторая часть ответственности лежала на Джоне Уотсоне, а ещё – на миссис Хадсон, инспекторе Лестрейде, и даже на Майкрофте Холмсе, который вряд ли подозревал, что ещё каких-то девять лет назад был единственным ребёнком в семье. Джим был далеко, Джим упивался планами и сценариями, поэтому не принял во внимание влияние окружения на личность. Он отпустил поводок и крупно поплатился. Он всё ещё был способен вызвать интерес в Шерлоке, но помешательство, равное своему собственному?.. Похоже, Джим мог продать свою душу и подороже.  
  
Стоя на крыше госпиталя Св. Варфоломея, Джим едва слышал Шерлока: мешал вой адских гончих, которые пока не подходили близко, но уже напоминали о своём присутствии. Что ж, можно сказать, в десять лет он уложился, но сможет ли Шерлок всё-таки подыграть ему в последний раз? «Ты же на стороне ангелов», - с упрёком бросил ему Джим, имея в виду: «Я тебя создал, а ты так меня подвёл». Но Шерлок ответил: «Я – это ты», и Джим с облегчением нажал на спусковой крючок. Шерлок обещал. Шерлок всё сделает.   
  
Теперь они точно встретятся в аду.


End file.
